The Wish
by excure
Summary: Poor, poor Kaito! What is this hell of a life? Meiko kicks him around, the twins prank, Luka makes fun... On top of that, Miku rejects him, just the day before St Valentine's! And all Kaito wants is just a little bit love! Be careful with your wishes though – they do come true! Specially, if devious Vocaloid Master is hanging around somewhere near by...
1. Chapter 1

By: Olga-Voc

To Kaito and his Scarf :)

Author's note:

ATTENTION! No part of respected Kaito Shion was harmed in the process of writing this story. Well, maybe only a little bit:)

Translator's note:

The link to the original story is in my profile. Enjoy:)

Chapter 1. What Do You Want?..

It was a quiet winter evening. The dinner in the Vocaloid House had already started and the yawning vocaloids were gathering lazily the dining room. Suddenly there came a deafening shriek, so loud it seemed all the windows were about to break with sonic boom.

"ААААААААААА!" Kaito screamed one more time, looking with horror at a giant black roach floating in his melted strawberry ice cream. The twins sitting right opposite him quickly looked at each other and snorted, trying not to laugh openly. It didn't escape Shion's searching glance.

"Youuuuu! You again!" He yelled, pointing at the Kagamines, "I knew that…"

He didn't get chance to finish. The roach started moving its legs very rapidly, trying to get out from the sweet mess.

"OMG, IT IS ALIVE! АААААААА!" Kaito shrieked again and right then got a heavy kick on the head, from Meiko.

"Why?!" Kaito was outraged, rubbing his hurting head.

"Shut up and eat quietly!" snapped the All Vocaloids' Oneesan taking her seat at the head of the table. Len could not hold it any longer and started coughing, suppressing laughter.

"See! Don't you see it – it's them again!" Kaito kept pointing at the Kagamines and then at the roach stuck in the ice cream. "Now, how should I eat THIS?!"

"Think it's a cherry!" Rin giggled and Len cracked brazenly; he even fell under the table laughing like mad.

"Ah, you…you…I'll…!" Kaito wanted to say something but got hit on the head again.

"Now, what was that for?!" He sniffled, "Didn't you see they started all this!"

"I don't give a damn who started. Shut the fuck up and eat! A big guy bickering with kids!" Meiko snorted stabbing her overdone stake. For a moment, there was silence, interrupted only by Len's horse laughter under the table and the roach's scrabbling in the ice cream bucket. Soon Len-chan was back.

"I, well, uh… dropped the fork there…" He uttered leering at his sister. Kaito knew though it was not a fork at all. What for Len needed it anyway; he was eating only a banana?

"I know, you are up to something!" Kaito whispered so that Meiko would not hear. The twins exchanged looks and shrugged in unison.

"I am not up to anything… You, Rin?"

"Same here! Who cares about you, snow eater!" Rin giggled throwing orange peel at Kaito. He even hissed with anger. They were about to take on fight when Miku entered the room.

"Bon appétit!" smiling and touching her hair, Diva turned towards the fridge. In a moment, Kaito forgot all about the twins, Meiko, the 'surprise' in his ice cream; he was staring at the girl in total awe. "So graceful…" He was thinking watching Hatsune took her leek sprouts from the fridge. "Forever dieting, even though she doesn't need it, so slim… perfection… in a very… very short skirt…" He got kicked down to earth from the clouds, by Meiko again.  
"Stop drooling!" She snapped harshly in reply to the blue eyes looking at her with silent reproach.

"Hello, Miku oneechan!" The twins sang together. She smiled amiably and gave Meiko a questioning look.

"The salt is in the coffee jar with the tea tag on it," Meiko replied still chewing, "You could've remembered already, it's not like it's your first day here!"

Miku brightened and rushed to get so needed salt. She filled her plate with some salted leek and headed towards the door.

"I'll eat in my room, it's more comfortable," she said, smiling. The twins nodded together, Meiko shrugged indifferently as if saying 'whatever'.

"I… Miku-chan, wait!" Kaito jumped from his chair trying to say something to the girl. He barely managed even a couple of steps and suddenly fell down hitting Hatsune on his fall. Miku swayed but still kept her balance; only dropped her plate on Kaito. He was still on the floor trying to figure out what had happened when all the boiled leek ended up in his blue hair. The twins not hiding any more were laughing like crazy. Even Meiko distracted from her stake looked at them in disbelief.

"Oh! Kaito-kun, I'm so sorry!" Miku started picking up the scattered food. Kaito gave her a smile, sending the Kagamines to hell in his mind. "They have messed my shoelaces!" He thought angrily. "That's why Len stayed under the table for so long!"

"Miku-chan…" Shion untied the knot and got up from the floor. "I must talk with you about something… in private…"

"Go, propose to her, little snowman!"  
Len noticed Kaito's infuriated look and made a face. Rin laughed like mad imitating her brother. Meiko only smirked. Hatsune looked puzzled at first, but then nodded.

"Okay. Meiko-san, save me some leek, I'll be right back…"

Followed by Meiko's frown and the twins' loud laughter Miku and Kaito went out to the hall.

"So… what are we talking about, Kaito-kun?" the girl kept looking back at the dining room impatiently. She wanted to get over with it soon, because the recording was about to start and she needed to eat before that.

"Be my Valentine!" Kaito fell on his knees in front of her taking out of pocket a small box with a chocolate heart. Miku stepped back startled.

"I beg you, my love…" He whispered looking up. "Tomorrow it's 14th! Let's go on a da…"

"No!" The girl squeaked as if frightened but then she stood up strait and said, "Sorry, Shion-kun, I can't. I …like you, really, but only as a brother… And, I'm very busy tomorrow."

Diva turned away and disappeared behind the dining room door leaving Kaito on his knees. He was confused and embarrassed staring at the place where Miku had been standing before. What had gone wrong? Why Miku had to run away so fast? She… she didn't love him?.. Kaito forced himself to stand up and headed towards his room. He was mortified and desperate. It was so unfair! He wished he could talk to somebody to take it all off his chest. Suddenly, at the other end of the hall Kaito noticed Gakupo. He was as near as the only vocaloid who treated Kaito properly. They often talked after recordings and even though they were not close friends, Kaito could always ask advice, or get support from him.

"Gakupo, I…"

"Yo! Kaito…" Kamui smiled, "You also came to see me off?"

"See you off?.." Kaito blinked. He only then spotted a travel bag the samurai was carrying and Megurine who was standing nearby and adjusting Gakupo's tie as if she already owned him.

"Yes, Kamui-san is going on performance, until tomorrow. Didn't you know?" Luka snorted in contempt. "Gaku, you haven't left anything? Socks? Wet towels?"

Gakupo winced. He hated when his name was shortened, particularly when Megurine was doing it. It seemed the girl took the idea into her head that Gakupo was already as good as her husband, which made him feel immensely irritated.

"Luka, stop it!" He cut it turning away from her clingy hands. She sighed but didn't go away.

"You took your throat lozenges? And menthol drops? And…"  
"LUKA!" snapped Kamui, "I took it ALL! By the way, the car's been waiting for half an hour already!"

"Well, Kaito, I'll be going!" With an unexpectedly warm smile, Gakupo turned to shocked Kaito and hugged him tight, "See you tomorrow!"

Luka glared at Kaito.

"Give me a good bye hug too, my little eggplant!" She said getting closer. Kamui only waved her away.

"What for? I'll be away only for one day… Okay, take care, guys!" At this Gakupo went out and walked to the car. Luka looked Kaito up and down with contempt, hissed, "You blue haired little creep," and rushed outside, probably intending to follow Gakupo all the way to the station even if she had to race after the car. Kaito looked their way puzzled. What was that just now? No, it was of course understandable that Gakupo also needed support, since he was going to some other part of Japan alone, but why he had to hug Kaito in front of Megurine?! Luka already took it against him from the very beginning, now she would probably kill the poor little vocaloid. Kaito sighed and went upstairs to his room. He felt as if there was aching void inside his chest caused by Miku's 'no' but now it got a bit better. "Yeah, Gakupo can comfort without actually saying anything…" Kaito thought smiling and remembering his friend's tight hug, his smile and his warm and kind eyes… Those strong hands… Wa…wait! Right now… was he thinking… about Gakupo?! Kaito jumped and blushed hotly. No-no-no, they were only colleagues, that was all. He was confused thinking about Kamui, but it didn't mean anything! Actually, Gakupo had never got so close before, forget about hugging! He could ruffle Kaito's hair if he was in good mood, but that was all. Shion sighed again and entered his room. Inside there was total chaos, blue briefs and ice cream buckets scattered around everywhere, but Kaito didn't care. He fell on the bed exhausted and started complaining desperately, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why?" He kept asking the void, "Why do they all hate me so much?! Those damn twins, that alcoholic Meiko, that brazen Luka!.. They always make me feel so stupid… Now even Miku turned me down!"

Kaito turned to the other side and reached out to the box cooler taking the last ice cream. Tears came to his eyes when he licked it.

"Only you love me, right, aisu? Always so sweet and soft… It's a pity we spend so awfully little time together!"

A few minutes Kaito was silently eating his ice cream. He felt better and stopped thinking about anything else, only the sweet taste gently taking him to heaven. He licked his fingers with regret when it was over, and threw the wrap somewhere behind the bed. At this moment, something dropped from his pocket. The chocolate he wanted to give to Miku. Kaito picked the box, made a wry smile and threw it same way as the wrap before.

"What's the point in St Valentine's if nobody loves you?" He whispered sitting down on the bed again. There was no reply. Hiding his tears Kaito covered his face with hands.

"Oh, Master, why you made me so… unwanted?!" He was sobbing, "I wish I could change everything…"

All of a sudden, there came a weird sound from the computer. Kaito looked up and screamed backing away with fear. Right from the screen shining all colors of the rainbow appeared somebody's hand. Then came the head, shoulders, legs, and when the weird creature fell on the floor, the screen went off. Muttering swears the creature stood up and looked around. He turned out to be a man in his late 20s, with dark messed up hair, in blue baggy jeans and a stretched T-shirt. He dusted down his clothes and looked around again.

"Oh… So this is how your place looks like, Kaito-kun," the man finally remarked thoughtfully, picking one of Kaito's blue boxers, "I actually imagined your room a bit different…"

Kaito had already recovered from the first shock, even the reaction of "OMGSWEETAISUWHATTHEFUCKISTHAT?!" was gone now, so he was puzzled and curious. Who was that? Why did he come out from the screen? How did he know his name after all?!

"Um… Who are you?" Kaito asked suspiciously, staring at the weird guy. He looked at the vocaloid and smiled.

"Haven't you just called out to me? Kaito Shion, I am the Master!"

The guy stretched his arms.

"Wow, I've got pretty cool body in this world…" he turned to shocked Kaito and lift his shirt showing his abs, "Wanna see it all?"

Kaito fiercely shook his head. The guy sighed disappointedly and lowered the shirt.

"Well whatever… What a waste!" He said coming closer and looking right into Kaito's eyes whispered, "So what do you want from me, ah?"

Kaito blinked as if waking up and horrified shied away from the stranger.

"Another world?.. Master?! Sweet aisu, unbelievable!" He said, "All this is just… too unbelievable!.. And why would Master come to the call from his most pathetic singer?"

The last sentence Kaito said barely audible but the stranger heard it anyway.

"Because I love you!" He replied falling on the bed near Kaito. "You are my beloved son… and daughter and… vocaloid, all in all!"

Beaming happily, he shuffled Kaito's hair.

"It was me who assembled you… and the voice I chose… and your first song," the stranger kept on talking with a nostalgic look not looking at Kaito's astonished face, "And your first album… Kaito, come to your daddy!"

The man tried to hug the vocaloid, but Kaito had other plans and there was nothing like 'happy-reunion-with-a-freaky-dad'.  
"Yeah, my first album was a failure!" Kaito grumbled getting up from the bed and leaving the crazy guy to hug the pillow. "Since then everybody started…"

He stammered, his voice trembling.

"…looking down on me," he finished and turned away. Yes, it did hurt to remember how everybody ignored him after his failure. He managed through it somehow with a smile, but even his following debut couldn't make up for it, everybody still thought he was a loser. Cute, weak, clumsy Kaito, who could only sound out of tune and eat ice cream all the time… There came a nagging pain in his chest.

The Master done with hugging the pillow threw it away to the pile of trash on the floor and turned to Kaito.

"Look," he came up closer; "I am your Master, Kaito. I never looked down on you, and I never will…"

The guy touched Kaito's chin and brushed a tear from his cheek. "Damn," Kaito thought feeling emotionally detached, "When did I start crying?"

"But I can change everything," Master said still smiling, "What do you want, my dear child?"

It didn't take Kaito long.

"I want them to love me!" He raised his voice, "Rin, Luka, Miku… yeah, all, all of them!"

Master looked at Kaito surprised and then laughed.

"Oh, just this?" He said still laughing, "And there I was sure I would have to change the whole freaking universe, and all he asks is just love!"

The man noticed Kaito's sullen look and calmed down but his smile didn't go away.

"Good! So be it," Master leaned to Kaito and kissed his lips swiftly, "That's it! Your wish will be granted, soon!"

Kaito couldn't say a word or turn away. After the sudden kiss, his head started spinning, his vision went dark and his legs felt like rubber.

The last thing Kaito saw before passing out was Master's sly smile and his quiet, "See you soon, Kaito…"


	2. Chapter 2

Good (?) Morning After

The persistent monotonous machinery-like noise had been bothering Kaito's sensitive ears for about 5 minutes already. Kaito didn't hurry to wake up though. He turned, reached out to grab his sweet aisu floating away to pink ponies and fell from the bed.

"Mmm… aisu, don't leave me!..Eh? What?..." Kaito tried to sit up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked around, blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes again.

"I am still sleeping, probably" he thought staring in awe at his perfectly clean room. "Or aliens must have kidnapped me," what a horrible thought. "Are they going to rape me?!" The monotonous noise got nearer. Kaito grabbed the pillow preparing to fight until the end, when…

"Ah, oniisan! You woke up!" happily said Rin switching off the vacuum cleaner. Kaito looked at her in shock.

"What? I've just cleaned up a little..." shying away from his staring gaze the girl muttered, "Your room was totally pigsty, oniisan!"

She snorted and went to hide the vacuum cleaner in the back corner. Kaito got up from the floor and sat down on the bed. "Oniisan?! The last time she called me oniisan was… Never, actually!" Kaito was looking at Rin's back suspiciously, "They are scheming something with Len again!"

Meanwhile Rin finally managed to hide the vacuum cleaner covering it with a piece of cloth (Kaito was horrified to notice it used to be his underwear), and smiling happily sat down on the bed next to her brother.

"That's it! It was total mess…"

"Uh-huh," Kaito muttered, moving away from her just in case. You can never tell what Rin would take in her head; maybe she was already making horrible plans of torturing him?! Kagamine beamed.

"Oniii-sa-an!" She sang amiably coming closer and pressing Kaito to the bed's edge. "Do you remember what day is today?"

Kaito blinked and pretended thinking hard.

"World Psycho Day… Why?" He asked squinting in suspicion. Rin giggled and shook her head.

"There is no such thing! It's St Valentine's, oniisan! Here, it's for you…" blushing fiercely Rin handed Kaito a small packet. He unfolded it and saw a blue handkerchief with embroidered ice cream and tons of hearts on it.

"You like it?!" The girl screamed in delight. "I made it myself!"

Kaito picked at the gift and looked at Rin baffled.

"And… what's the trick?"

"What?" The girl blinked obviously confused, "Oniisan… what are you talking about?"

"This is not just like that, right? You and Len are up to something again, aren't you?" Kaito scowled, "Are you going to pour out a water bucket on me? Or mess my shoe-lace? Or this cloth is soaked in some poison?"

Kaito smelled it. Nothing bad actually, only a slight trace of orange…

"No!" Rin looked offended. "It's not soaked in anything… I've been embroidering it for three days, oniisan! Just for you!.."

"A gift?" Kaito raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "Give me a break, I know, it's just one of your pranks!"

The girl blushed hotly in anger and insult. It looked she was about to outbreak and start crashing everything around. Even her ribbon bristled, though it still looked cute.

"It's not our plan or anything!.. I gave it to you, oniisan, because… because…"

Rin red-faced with embarrassment averted her eyes.

"Because?!" Kaito started getting irritated. The twins had their plan for sure, only their show was getting too long now, and it was so annoying. The girl looked up finally, her eyes sore but firm.

"Because you are an idiot, onii-chan!" She shouted, kissed Kaito's cheek and ran away, slamming the door instead of good bye. Kaito froze still holding the freaking handkerchief.

"What was that?.." the thought floated in Kaito's mind. He was still thinking of excuses for Rin's weird actions, when the second Kagamine stormed inside. Breathing heavily after running, Len looked out into the corridor and whispering, "Phew… made it!" he closed the door.

"Oh! Well, now I will know what kind of trick they've prepared!" Kaito snorted to himself. Hands folded, he looked questioningly at Len.

"And?"

Len started at Kaito's voice. He seemed to be as embarrassed as his sister, his turquoise eyes looking up at Kaito.

"I… well… here," he said fidgeting from foot to foot, "Actually… oniisan…"

"Oniisan?" Kaito was not amused. "Len, tell me something new. Your sister has just been here and I am sure you are scheming something. So just give up already and tell me what is this nonsense stuck in your 'bright' heads?"

"What?! Rin's already been here?!" Len shouted, almost jumping out from his shorts, "I was sure I'd be the first… Shit!"

Kaito didn't say anything watching Len carefully. Something was not right. This Len was different from the Len he knew. The same was with Rin. The twins just could not stay embarrassed for so long. Len was standing still for a second, then firmly walked straight to Kaito.

'Kaito-nii…" Len looked fondly in his eyes and sat down on the bed nearby, "Kaito-nii… let's do it!"

At Shion's gaze whose eyes grew bigger and bigger, Len took off his shirt and red-faced lay down on the stomach sticking out his butt as he thought it was the most seductive pose.

"Come on, nii-san…" he whispered looking back. His breathing became rapid, hands crumpled the blue blanket. Kaito gulped.

"Len… This is a wrong prank…" He mumbled walking backwards, "Stop it!.."

"Nii-san… I'm ready, what are you scared of?.." Kagamine turned towards Kaito and got up on his elbows, "If you want I can…"

When Len's hands started slowly opening the fly on his shorts, Kaito's nerves snapped there. Stuttering with shock he quickly walked back to the door; then he uttered something meaningless and ran away from the room, without watching where he was running. Len's angry shouts followed him: "I thought you like shota boys! KAITOOOO~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams come true?

Kaito was running like mad and stopped to catch his breath only in the corridor downstairs at the first floor. What had happened to them? First Rin, then Len… Kaito could not get it why all of a sudden they started acting like this, but then his brain, completely awake now, tossed him yesterday's episode. Vocaloid opened his eyes in horror. "Master! Could it be really him?!"

Kaito didn't get chance to collect his thoughts. From round the corner slowly emerged Luka, her stunning cleavage shining proudly. As soon as she spotted Kaito, she headed towards him.

"Shion…" She whispered with a languish sigh, coming very close to Kaito, her overwhelming breasts flattening him against the wall.

"It was not me… I got put on the line. Gakupo just felt like hugging! You know, Luka?" Kaito hurried to clear everything to Luka, casting side glances at her cleavage; he feared he might just get sucked into there. Megurine tossed her pink hair coldly.

"Huh! Gakupo?.. This useless idiot?" She snorted disdainfully, "What for? Kaito-kun, all my life I've been waiting only for you…"

As if confirming her words, Luka moved, getting even closer; her hand touched Kaito's cheek. Kaito opened and closed his mouth in panic, unable to say a word. He saw himself and many times heard from Gakupo that Megurine in love was a pure nightmare following you everywhere jealous of every shadow. And the nightmare it was… But, damn, so boobgifted!

"Umm… Luka," Kaito faltered trying to stop nose bleeding, "Could you… move a bit, I can barely breathe!"

"Move how? Like this?.." The girl swayed her boobs, "Or like that?.."

The perfectly manicured hand touched Kaito's fly. Megurine's eyes were burning with desire, and Kaito was about to submit to force, when suddenly…

"OFF. YOUR MITTS. FROM HIM!" Kaito turned his head and saw rumpled Meiko at the entrance. She had her usual bottle and it was obvious that half of the liquid had been already consumed. With a threatening hiccup Meiko walked teetering towards the couple. Luka snorted and moved away from Kaito, folding her hands.

"What do you want? Don't you see, Shion and I are busy…"

"Busy? With my… (hic!..) Kaito?.." the brown-haired vocaloid scowled, "you don't have any business with him… AND WONT EVER HAVE!"

Meiko crushed the bottle against the wall and came into attack. Kaito shrieked in fear but Luka reacted fast. She roughly pushed Kaito aside and beat off the brunette with a frozen tuna which appeared as if from nowhere. It seemed Megurine pulled it out from the depths of her cleavage.

"YOUR Kaito?" Megurine smirked, "Shion belongs and will belong only to ME!"

"We'll see about that!" Meiko shouted holding what was left from the bottle by the bottleneck. Pointing its sharp edges at Luka and with her loud "FOR KAITO!" Meiko jumped into the fight. Megurine smirked and rushed towards her holding her tuna as if it was a sword. While this show was going on, Kaito, completely forgotten, was crawling along the corridor. "Crazy idiots… I don't belong to anybody!" He was muttering irritated, trying to move as smooth as possible so that nobody could spot him. Just barely having made it to the hall Shion breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could escape from those silly girls, now he could spend some time alone, think, and maybe eat an ice cream…

"Kaito-kun!" All of a sudden a ringing voice made Kaito jump.

"Mi-mi-miku?" squeaked Shion automatically trying to flatten his ruffled hair. "What are you doing here?.."

"I… um… you know…" Miku looked confused blushing fiercely, "let's go out?"

Кайто blinked dumbfounded and stared at Diva.

"What? With Miku-chan? A date?.."

The girl nodded intensely and looked at Kaito waiting for his answer. He blushed and noticed that confused Miku looked even more beautiful.

"Of course! Oh, my princess!" He said, "Let's go out on a date, right now!"

He took the girl by the elbow and walked fast to the door before two fighting ladies could notice his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trap

"The sky… So deep and beautiful. Just like Miku's eyes…" Kaito thought walking along the street and tenderly holding the hand of his beloved. They decided to take a turn around the park, fortunately the weather was nice. Shion's dream came true – he was out on a date with Diva! He was walking and smiling to Miku, to people passing by and to the whole shining world, feeling grateful for this wonderful gift from Master. Hatsune was chatting cheerfully about weather, songs, toys and Kaito thought he could listen to her thin voice forever, when their sweet harmony was disturbed.

All of a sudden two girls came up to them and all blushing and shoving each other they asked Shion's autograph. Kaito smiled amiably to his fans and scribbled his name on the cards.

"Kaito-kun…" Miku asked coldly when the squealing girls had left, "You sleep with them?.."

Kaito choked startled. He was about to smile but met Diva's stern eyes and thought he shouldn't.

Oh my! She is jealous! Kaito thought it was so cute.

"Miku, dear, they are just fans!" he answered, "I haven't even seen them before!"

The stern look of blue eyes became very tender and Kaito felt he was just melting with happiness. He was about to turn into a happy little pool of drool, when Miku smiling sweetly said, "That's good… I was already planning on how to dismember them…"

Kaito blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Dismember!' Hatsune repeated, "I have picked my special knife for you…"  
Miku, an innocent smile still on her lips, took out from her purse a shining hatchet sharpened and tied with a turquoise color string. Shion hiccuped in fear.

"Ha-ha… You know, Miku, this is not funny…" He babbled, looking at the blade and back at the girl.

"I'm not joking. You are only mine, nii-san…" Miku's eyes now had fanatic expression, her cute manicured hand squeezed the hatchet handle, "Oh, my prince… I'll protect you! No one, no one will ever touch you again… And even if they dare, they'll find death. Long, bloody and cruel death… And you too, if you ever think of betraying me… Now, where are we going next?"

Miku, now smiling joyfully, hid the hatchet in her purse. Shion felt chills all over his back. He's going to be murdered. Or someone's going to be murdered because of him. There's going to be a murder anyway. He gulped. During all those years of unrequited love, he had a good chance to learn all Diva's frames of mind. So she was absolutely serious talking about murdering. And there, he thought only Zatsune could perform tricks like that. Obviously, those creepy yandere songs all vocaloids sing sometimes do not just disappear without a trace.

"Let's go… to the lake!" Kaito squeaked thinking frantically what to do. Well, the main thing – no panic, and try not to attract attention… ha-ha… Shion, your dream girl turned out to be a maniac, congratulations!

Now Kaito realized why Diva's last boyfriend fled from the Singing House like crazy… And why he was never seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it took a bit long to get to the next chapter) thank you, everybody, for all the comments and support!  
_~excure_

* * *

The Shions' Chamber.

The blue-haired vocaloid flew into the house at full speed, locking all the door clips. Breathing heavily he sank down the wall. Finally he could run away! Diva actually turned out to be even more possessive than Luka (and much more dangerous). She kept following Shion's every tiny step, smiling innocently and showing her hatchet every other minute. Even when he made an excuse, he had to use public toilet, she let him go but stayed nearby watching the door. Thank Master there was a window, so Kaito managed to escape somehow.

It certainly was risky just to wander around the park, returning to the Singing House would be even riskier (Kaito didn't forget about Meiko and Luka both going crazy); so after all thought and doubt he decided to go to his brothers', hoping nobody was home. The Shions were still holding grudge since his epic debut. The hardest case was Akaito, who curled his lips in disdain every time they accidently met in the same studio.

Kaito looked carefully through the window curtains and breathed a sigh of relief – Miku was nowhere to be seen. How would she know about their family crib anyway?

"Kaito?.."

A familiar voice caught him off guard so he jumped and accidentally hit the door. Kaito turned and saw Akaito staring at him.

"Aaa… uuum... Hai," Kaito managed to utter, not knowing how to start this for so long time delayed family conversation.

"Kaito, my dear!" the Elder brother sang almost at the verge of tears, rushing to him and holding him tight, "I missed you much!"

"Um… yeah… Akaito, are you alright?" Kaito asked to make sure, looking in doubt at his shining brother.

"Of course! Couldn't be better, my sweetie!" He replied still holding Kaito tight and gently caressing his back.

"Ah… well okay then," Kaito calmed down but then it just clicked in his mind, "Wait, how you just called me?"

"Sweetie…" Akaito spoke slowly and so softly, as if tasting the word, "You don't like it?"

"Well actually…" Kaito started.

"Yes, yes I understand, it sounds a bit childish,'m sorry," he agreed right on the spot, "to me you are still my baby brother! Even though we have already grown up…"

Kaito was about to relax already, when Akaito thought a bit and said, "Yeah… Grown up enough for all kind of things, ah?" He winked and not letting Kaito go from his hug, moved hands lower… a little lower down his back. Kaito froze in cold sweat.

"Uuum… What kind of things?" He asked carefully trying to escape from this, not so brotherly, hug.

"All kind, my blue brother," Akaito licked his lips, with a hungry smile.

"No… I don't think… Don't," Kaito mumbled chocking on words, pressing his hands against Akaito's chest and feeling one of his buttocks being squeezed.

"Why not?" Akaito sounded sincerely surprised, and then he gently licked Kaito's cheek. Akaito looked at his brother: the blue-haired one was fuming red and about to say something angry; he laughed then and let Kaito go.

"Come, I'll show you something," he said and went towards the stairs. Kaito hesitated for a moment but then looked around in confusion and followed Akaito upstairs.

"Our guys are all away," the elder explained, while they were walking along the endless corridor with the doors of all colors. "Everybody's off to Ted's party…"

"And you?" Kaito asked. Usually it would be Akaito to rush to parties; he would be the one to booze up into oblivion and start a kick-ass fest, which later would turn either to step dance session on the table or a sentimental speech, something like 'what the fuck you all are stupid jerks and douchers… especially you, you and yeah, you there, mop-head!" It all would culminate in another fight or massive orgy. As luck would have it.

"Somebody has to take care of the house," Akaito shrugged his shoulders, "Plus, since I broke Ted's glasses with baguette bread, he is not so happy to see me anymore. Why is that, I wonder?"

Kaito gulped nervously.

'Why did you do that?"

Akaito stopped all of a sudden, so that Kaito, still walking, jumped into his back.

"He said…" The elder one clenched his fists, "He said that your songs are pathetic. That no other vocaloid sang as lame as you, ever. Well, only that baguette helped me to prove him wrong. A perfect reason, especially when it is flying right at your face."

Kaito's jaw dropped. What?! Because of him, Akaito hit Ted? The world inside Kaito's head giggled hysterically and turned upside down.

"But you only told me," he started awkwardly, "that my signing is lamest; there is no worse singer than me and I'm tolerated only because of my pretty-pretty face…"

Akaito turned towards brother and looked at him intensely.

"That's a different story," he said seriously, "I'm older, so it's okay. This was … some… hmm… somewhat a brotherly lesson!"

You suck, you unlucky freak! How even our family tolerates you, howling shame!.. yeah, quite a lesson! Kaito thought with resentment, frowning at Akaito. The elder one sighed heavily.

"Well, don't be angry, please," Akaito gave up, unable to resist stern blue eyes, "yes, sometimes maybe I went a bit too far, but…"

Not too far – all the way to the other side of the world it seemed like! Kaito grumbled in his thought. He expected anything – apologies, swears, a new lecture, but not what actually followed Akaito's words.  
"…but just because I loved you," Akaito concluded. He looked at his brother and smiled sadly, "only you didn't notice that."  
Kaito's thoughts felt tied in a knot, his jaw dropped again.

"What?" He could only manage to say in a hoarse voice.

"Now, you'll see," promised Akaito and opened the last door – screaming red, with an oversized plate on it: "DO NOT ENTER, BITCHES!"

There appeared the elder Shion's room. It looked like it didn't change at all during all those years: the same scarlet walls, a jar of chili on the small table, the old red lamp (its shape strongly reminded of pepper), all looked same, only… now there were a few curious things, which tried to blend into the all red palette, but actually they looked horribly out of place.

"This is… what, posters?" Kaito asked unable to believe his own eyes.

The walls were almost completely covered with numerous posters of himself, photo shoots of his music videos, some scrap from newspapers and magazines… On the floor, there used to be Akaito's hard rock and k-rock CDs scattered around but now… they were all Kaito's CDs! On the bed, Kaito spotted a hug pillow carefully covered with blanket. It would be even all right but the pillow had a life-size picture of Kaito Shion with a dirty smile!

"Da… dakimakura?!"Kaito blurt out, throwing off the blanket.

"Well…" Akaito looked embarrassed, averting his eyes.

The pillow looked horribly overhugged, definitely bitten in some places and worn almost to the last thread. Much to his shock Kaito noticed it was stained a bit… with something white.

Damn, I want to unsee it! Kaito hurriedly covered the bed with blanket and closed his eyes in horror. It only occurred to him now, that there was no one around, only him alone with his stalker brother.

"Don't get scared," a whisper came from behind and Kaito felt strong hands hugging him, "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever!.."  
Akaito took a deep breath and nestled his face into brother's hair. Kaito carefully opened his eyes. Well, at least nobody was trying to rape him so far.

But it looks like it won't take long, he had to admit gloomily in his mind, as Akaito's hand started moving slowly towards his groin. Time to run. Now!

"Um, I'm very happy and things like that," Kaito started speaking, gently trying to escape from his brother hug, "but I'm afraid, I must go…"

"No," Akaito calmly replied, roughly pressing Kaito against the wall, "you are not going anywhere. From now on, you are completely MINE… Kaito-chan."

Akaito's hands already got under his brother's coat. Kaito felt the elder's hot tongue on the neck and barely could hold in a moan. His body reacted to all the intense fondling exactly how it supposed to – with a boner. He had to invent something and as fast as possible, while his little gray cells were still in the head.

"Umm… Ah… Akaito!" Kaito managed to speak, fighting his urge to send everything to hell and go with the tide, "Before… we… do THIS… can I, well… to bathroom?"

The red-haired one froze, thinking over what he heard, then nodded, reluctantly letting his brother go.

"Okay," he said, "but come back soon… I'm gonna show you an unforgettable Valentine's day!"

"Yes, my dear!" Kaito turned around at the entrance and blew Akaito a kiss, to dispel any suspicion.

The elder one grinned and started digging in the table drawers – obviously, looking for condoms.

When Kaito found himself in the hall, he ran at full speed like crazy. He only got delayed at the entrance door, mixing up all numerous locks and clips in panic.

"Oh come on, open! Now!" He thought, pulling the handle in despair. He could hear steps from behind. Someone was walking downstairs.

"Kaito?.."

When Akaito came downstairs, he could find only wind blowing through the wide open door and a lonely little bush of tumble grass dancing around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Meeting**

Kaito was walking the city streets, now and then scringing from the harsh gust of cold wind. Where he should go – he had no idea at all. At home, there were Luka and Meiko, both gone wild, and the desperate twins; in Shions' crib – a creepy maniac of a brother, but roaming the streets like this would be also dangerous: Miku was out there somewhere, too, and Kaito knew better than showing up in front of her again.

The shop board-signs were blinking merrily, here and there one could spot all kind of heart symbols shining and inviting love couples that happen to be outside at this hour…

Kaito sighed heavily. St Valentine's, and he was all alone, as usual…

"Hey, Kaito, wait!" Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, so he stopped and looked around wondering.

"Hiyama?" He asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"It was not easy to catch you, by the way," a brown-haired man in glasses walked up to Kaito, beaming happily.

"If it's about that thousand yen I borrowed six months ago, I'm giving you back next time I get paid, I promise!" Kaito repeated habitually; he knew Hiyama's smile – it hardly meant anything good. But Kiyoteru-sensei blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"Oh come on! Never mind!"

Kaito's jaw dropped. How come, "never mind"? Look, who is talking – a man who all this time kept calling him in the middle of the night only to husk terrifyingly, "One thousand yen, Shion, one thousand!" and to list all kind of horrors that happen to slack borrowers?!

"Um… Hiyama, are you all right?" Kaito asked carefully, looking at Kiyoteru; the guy was still smiling happily.

"Yes, all is fine! Oh, you know, I'm on my way to Ted's party," he added as if unintentionally, casting a glance at Kaito, "would you like, well… let's say, join me?"

Kaito thought a bit. Why actually not? He would finally get some place to sit and wait until that oversexed crowd calmed down.  
Kiyoteru's vigilant eyes looked, anticipating Kaito's answer. Actually, not even 'looked' it would be better to say gazed. Kaito didn't care much though.

"Why not?" He said, "Fine, Hiyama, I'm going!"

Kiyoteru's smile grew so wide, even the glasses were about to fall from his face.

"Awesome," he sang, "We are almost there, by the way!"

Slowly they walked up to the highest building in the downtown. Kaito whistled.

"Is it here?"

"Exactly!" Hiyama replied, "Ted promised one hell of a party. Definitely worth peeping into!"

The next few minutes in the elevator, they spent in silence. Kiyoteru was just beaming, while Kaito tried to figure it out why he was acting so weird.

"Just perfect!" Hiyama said when the elevator's doors slid open, "we are right on time."

The party host answered the door, a cocktail in his hand. He had his usual French bread under the armpit; his naughty scarlet ponytail was sticking out a bit inappropriately. Kasane's hazy eyes examined the newcomers through the glasses.

"Hi-iyama?" He questioned, his tongue tripped, he was trying to over shout the music, "I did told ye th-that nno comin' s-single! St Vlenntine's, ye 'ow!.."

"So I'm not single!" Kiyoteru cheerfully replied, hugging shocked Kaito shamelessly, "Here he is, my boyfriend!"

"I am not…" Kaito started but right away, he was stopped with a rough kiss. While he was trying to push another maniac off or at least bite him, Ted was thinking something over, the straw in his cocktail swaying.

"The Sh-ion, himself? Uh ooh," he muttered, "okaaay, th-then! C'mon in!"

When Ted left staggering and hitting walls on his way, Kaito finally managed to push off shameless Hiyama who was about to get into his pants.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kaito screamed, glaring at the four-eyed man. Kiyoteru adjusted the suit and shook his head.

"It's a theme night, St Valentine's! Singles are not allowed. And, why are you so angry? I thought you liked it – you were so energetic kissing me back…"

Hiyama smiled guiltily. Kaito turned red, almost fuming with anger. He was not kissing, he was just trying to find a better spot to bite, dammit!

"Anyway, we were let in," Kiyoteru said, breaking the silence, "so why not just taking it easy, ah, Kaito?"

The man turned around and saw that while he was talking, Kaito already disappeared somewhere inside. Hiyama shook his head and walked in as well, intending to look for his blue-haired "boyfriend" in the chaos of loud music and crowds of vocaloids.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Party aaand… What Happens After That**

Forging through the noise and chaos of the party Kaito slowly but purposefully was making his way to the bar.

"So horribly… lonely here," he thought sadly, barely looking at numerous kissing and dancing couples. Theoretically, he could go back to Hiyama but getting into that pervert arms again was not on his plans. However, it's not like he is a bad kisser… Oh, stop now! Where did this come from, Shion?!

Kaito shook his head, trying to get rid of the weird image in his memory. His pessimistic thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

"Wanna order anything?" A gloomy bartender in the maid dress asked him.

"Dell?!" Kaito was astonished, staring at the voyakiloid, "You… you?!"

"Lost bet to Haku," he said, answering the unasked but obvious question, "so what's your pick tonight?"

"I… ice cream?" Kaito mumbled, still in shock, unable to take his eyes off the Honne's steamy costume. "The maid" took a puff on his cigarette and raised his eyebrow.

"Kaito, this is a bar," Dell explained as if to a child, "there is no ice cream here. And I doubt there has ever been."

"Then… uuum," Kaito looked confused, "something with ice?"

Honne thought a bit then nodded and enthusiastically started mixing the contents from all kind of bottles.

"Please, more ice," Kaito managed to squeak and then Dell gave him some hazy looking liquid in a glass half filled with ice.

"And… what's this?" Shion asked, looking with suspicion at the dark stuff in the glass. He was sure now there was floating something in there, and actually, he was not that thirsty any more…

"Why do you care?" Honne snorted, "You've got lots of ice, right? So here you go!"

Kaito sighed.

Oh well, it could not get worse than it already is! He thought and emptied the glass, enjoying the pleasant chill of ice on the tongue. He thought and… passed out.

xxxxx

"Where… am I?" It was the first conscious thought Kaito Shion had the next morning. The lonely thought hung out a bit in his empty and sore head, then it called for friends: the thought 'what happened yesterday' and the thought 'it feels like I'm naked'…

The latter hit Kaito like electric shock.

"NAKED?!" Shion even jumped on the bed, forgetting about his headache.

"Uuuugggh…" He moaned, trying to assess the situation through the glaring light. He realized a few things – a wild hangover was trying to blow up his head, he was in somebody's bed and, yes, he was (absolutely!) naked. Shion in panic tried to check how his body was feeling. Luckily, there was no other pain, except for the horrible headache.

"You woke up, sleeping prince?"

Kaito turned. At the door was standing Dell Honne, his shirt open and a cigarette in his mouth, as usual. He was holding a tray with a big cup of hot cocoa and a glass dish with something nice that smelled like vanilla. Honne's bare chest made Kaito feel confused for some reason, so he looked away.

"Here, eat," the voyakiloid plopped down on the bed near Kaito and gave him the tray. "You'll feel better."

Kaito looked at the tray and got lost in admiration. There was a full dish of fragrant snow-white ice cream glittering in the sun!

"Ice cream!" Kaito shouted and, headache forgotten, dig in the dessert hungrily.

"Hey, easy, easy," Honne chuckled, watching in adoration the ice cream disappear, "Of all things… Hey, Shion, are you really that hot?.."

With these words, Dell picked with his fingers some ice cream from the plate and rubbed it down Kaito's chest. Kaito even choked startled.

"What are you d-doing?!" Shion started angrily, but his outrage changed to sheer freaking out, when Honne, his eyes closed in pleasure, started licking the ice cream from him!

"Kaito… delicious…" Dell whispered, his tongue exploring Kaito's body. The touch of cold ice and Honne's hot tongue made Kaito feel so tuned-on he could barely handle.

"No!.. No… This… is wrong…" Kaito tried to gather the remaining senses only when Dell's hands pulled the blanket off his lower body.

"Ho… ah… Honne!" Kaito moaned trying to push away the voyakiloid who was determined to lick him all over, "Don't… don… ah!"

Dell, a bit disappointed, got away from Kaito's hip, so Kaito took the chance to move to the bed's edge, pulling the blanket back on up to his eyes, to cover himself. The tray, which had fallen down on the floor earlier, nobody noticed, but now Kaito was sadly observing a depressing puddle of ice cream on the carpet.

Honne heaved a weary sigh.

"Yesterday you were more cooperative, you know," he said in a reproachful voice, smiling at Kaito. Kaito froze.

"Yesterday?.."

"Yeah. Being more precise, this night," Honne nodded. "You had to be rescued right after your epic strip dance on the table, and then…"

Memories flooded Kaito's still not fully recovered brain, troubling him even more than actual headache. He remembered it ALL at once. His memory speed up, colorful slides flying in front of his eyes:

"…He gulps down the fifth large glass of whiskey already. The crowd is cheering – any of them would be already somewhere under the table sleeping soundly, but not Shion, he was taught to drink by the Great Meiko-sama!

Now, shouting something reckless about steel balls, he is chasing Taito with his own ice pick.

Now, hanging on the ceiling chandelier, he is shouting some swear words to Mikuo who is trying to take the ice pick from him.

Now he is deep kissing Gumi who just happened to be in his way…

Now he is kissing Lili…

Now he is kissing Haku…

Now he is kissing Teto… wait, is that actually Ted?!

Now he has caught Utatane Piko by his USB "tail" and is trying to kiss him too… Surprising enough, Piko is blushing adorably, but not resisting…

Now he is again with Teto… Wait, no – _now_ this is Ted!

Ow! Now Kaito is being deep kissed – Yuma dared to say to almost wasted Shion that he is a better kisser! Huh!

Bam! A hook from right knocks out Yuma. Hiyama grabs Kaito in his arms and announces that Shion is his boyfriend…

Bam! The dearest Elder Shion's punch knocks out Hiyama. Akaito holds Kaito tight, kisses him and shouts that he is never going to give his little brother away to all those perverts… squeezing meanwhile Kaito's ass.

Ta-da! Now appears irritated Luki and shouts that Shion belongs only to him…

Akaito growls and jumps into fight with Megurine. As the fight progresses, others get involved too: Ted, Mikuo, Hiyama and Yuma again, Miki who appeared as if out of nowhere and Gumi who found many new ways of use to her combat carrot weapon.

Kaito shouts that he is his own Kaito.

Nobody listens and the fight continues.

Kaito is offended and tries to draw some attention. Nothing, whatsoever.

Kaito muttering swears and climbing on the table, taking off his clothes on the way. Now he is standing half-naked, stuck in his own muffler.

Someone pulls Kaito from the table, puts on the shoulder and carries him away, not listening to his weak protests.

The next memory – gap. Complete darkness. It's dark and so… nice. Touching… feeling of satisfaction… and darkness."

"Hey! Hey, are you all right?.." Dell waved a hand in front of the vocaloid's frozen face.

Kaito was staring at the wall dumbfounded. Then he looked up at Honne.

"Hey, Dell," Kaito's voice sounded hoarse from all the emotion, "You and I… yesterday… hrmph…"

"You don't remember?.." The voyakiloid looked a bit offended, "Nothing at all?"

"Um… I remember it was warm… and it felt very nice," Kaito gabbled all embarrassed, crumpling the blanket, "very… very… nice…"

He noticed Honne's lustful smile and hurried to add, "But I'm not gay! Not at all!"

"Aha, tonight I had a chance to find out," Dell gave a sly wink to Kaito. Seeing the blue eyes widen in horror, Dell giggled and quickly said, "Relax, nothing actually happened…"

Kaito heaved a sigh of relief.

"Except a mutual friendly blow job!" Dell licked his lips.

Kaito immediately blushed remembering now some extra detail of the recent night. Honne moved very close now, hypnotizing Kaito with his scarlet eyes. Shion bumped on the bed headboard and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

"You are so cute," the voyakiloid smiled and affectionately ruffled Kaito's blue hair, then he stood up from the bed.

When Kaito dared to open his eyes, on the bed he saw his clothes, all safe and intact. There was everything, except… his underwear.

"I think it's time for you to go home. Your people are worried – Luka has called three times," Kaito heard Dell's voice from another room, "there, on the bed, your clothes, everything I could find! If you want I can check on your dressing…"

"NO!" Right away Kaito pulled on his pants and coat and hastily trying to tie his scarf jumped out from the room.

Honne was already waiting at the door, puffing on his cigarette unemotionally.

Dell clearly intended to see Kaito safely home. But when they were already walking outside, Kaito, scringing in the cold, noticed that Dell didn't even bother to button his shirt!

"Honne, you better go home," Kaito said worriedly. Dell sighed heavily, taking a puff.

"All right, little Shion…I won't be annoying you with my pervert advances then," Dell smiled with a bit sad look in his eyes; he was about to turn to some side street, but Kaito stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"Dell Honne, are you mental?!" He scowled, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Honne's neck, "going outside with nothing on in this freezing cold?!"

Honne stopped with an astonished look on his face and then laughed. Pulling up closer resisting Kaito, he gave him a gentle peck on the forehead. Shion got wrapped up in harsh cigarette scent.

"You, Kaito, are just something else!" He murmured at parting and turning round added, "Come to see me sometimes… I won't let you get bored!"

Dell waved goodbye and turned back towards downtown.

Kaito mumbled something like 'tow-headed idiot', sneezed a couple of times discontentedly and set on a walk along the streets not knowing again where to go.


	8. Chapter 8(part1)

Turn The Time Back!

"I'm an idiot," Kaito thought sneezing loudly. He had been wandering aimlessly for half an hour already, refusing to go back home no matter what. A couple of times he entered some shops to get warm, but he didn't have any money with him, and standing around just like that was annoying, so he kept on roaming the streets. The most annoying thing was when he had to walk past some cute café or inviting doors of confectionary stores. Decorations and shining hearts in shop windows were still there and it made Kaito feel irritated more than ever.

"Why I even scolded Honne… I'm no better than him – it's so freaking cold and I am not wearing my scarf!" He thought sadly, scringing and trying to hide from cold wind. Fluffy random snowflakes started falling slowly from the sky, making Kaito mutter swears and wrap in his coat. No, it was not like he hated cool weather, he did like it, but COOL, not this severe freezing cold spell and heaps of snow under his collar. Kaito caught a snowflake with his tongue.

"Heh," he thought, "this isn't even close to ice cream"

He again stopped at some coffee shop. Kaito sighed, looked at the windows and was about to leave already, when he heard some weird sound. One of the customers inside was knocking on the window trying to attract his attention. The stranger (he had sunglasses on and an oversized hooded jacket) saw that Kaito noticed him and waved his hand as if asking to come in. Kaito sneezed, shrugged his shoulders and, thinking 'everything horrible that could happen already happened', he pushed the door open.

Well, he should have expected that even here some over-excited fangirls would jump up to him asking for his autograph.

"Ka-a-aito!"

"That's Shion Kaito! Squeee!"

Kaito unwillingly signed somewhere with somebody's pen trying to get through the crowd towards the table. He was far from being all his usual sweet because he noticed angry eyes of the girls' boyfriends. When all the prying (cute though) fans got off, and Kaito wearily plopped into the chair, the stranger at the table was struggling to suppress his laughter.

"You are in great demand, Kaito," he said still laughing and Kaito jumped at hearing familiar voice.

"Gak..!" He started but the stranger bent over the table and closed Kaito's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! I don't want to be recognized," Kamui smiled adjusting his sunglasses, "Well, actually you already made a bit of spectacle of us here..."

Kaito looked around. 'A bit' – it would not be the word for it. All the customers around started talking excitedly, still looking at their table.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home now?" Kaito asked Gakupo in low voice.

"I could ask you the same," Kamui smiled, "Oh, I think it's first time I see you without your scarf… Where you've left it?"

Kaito shuddered and blushed.

"That's… a long story…" he replied averting his eyes. Gakupo shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. And I, to tell you the truth, just freaking hate it to get under Luka's thumb again… Well, you understand what I'm talking about…"

'I do fucking understand,' Kaito thought feeling depressed again. He remembered huge breasts squeezing him against the wall, 'that needs no saying.'

Their conversation paused interrupted by Kaito's stomach rumbling.

Damn, Kaito thought blushing hotly; I barely had any breakfast… And no money… Heh...

Gakupo smiled and waved to the waiter. He took the menu from her and handed it over to Kaito.

"Pick whatever you want," the samurai said smiling and sipping his coffee.

"But now I don't have…" Kaito started.

"Relax," Kamui stopped him graciously and touched his hand trying to calm him down, "it's my treat…"

Kaito was about to argue again, but his stomach loud rumbling decided against that.

"You're sure, anything I want?" Kaito asked incredulously looking back at the menu and at Gakupo.

"Absolutely," Kamui nodded.

Fine, Kaito thought and licked his lips, you asked for it!

… 


	9. Chapter 8 (part2)

_Okay, here I am, finally through with this work... Amazing how time flies. Three years since I first heard about vocaloids and Kaito. Three years since I fell in love with the voice software and it doesn't seem like it's gonna end anytime soon._  
_ Kaito, I am so happy that these days you celebrate your 10th birthday. The number doesn't actually matter, 10th or 100th)) Just be around as long as possible, with all the amazing people writing songs for you. I love you. Happy birthday! _  
_***_  
_One more, very important thing. Thank you, dear everybody, who read, faved and reviewed. You are amazing! I am sorry for all the mistakes, English is not my first language. I tried hehe... And I, myself, would like to thank Olga-Voc who kindly let me translate her story. ~excure_

**Turn the Time Back! (pt2)**

"Kaito… of course, I understand," Gakupo looked amazed, "but fifteen of those, and after your walk outside with no scarf on!"

"You just don't know me," Kaito was obviously enjoying licking the spoon all over, "once I ate… Why you are looking at me like that?"

Gakupo hastily averted his gaze from the suggestive sight.

"No… Nothing… Hey, Kaito…"

"Mhhfmm?.. What?" Kaito replied reluctantly taking out the spoon from his mouth.

"You've got ice cream there," in a moment Gakupo bent over the table and gently licked Kaito's lips.

Kaito smelled his light, so very familiar scent and rather to his own shock, licked Kamui's lips, too.

Gakupo took off his sunglasses and looked at Kaito as if he could not believe his own eyes.

"You…"

"I… I don't know," Shion was embarrassed, blushing and looking at Gakupo guiltily, "it somehow… just… happen…"

Kaito could not finish though. Kamui again captured his lips, this time penetrating his mouth with his tongue.

This is it, Kaito! It flashed through his mind. How you ended up getting aroused from a man's kiss! A man's kiss, forget it… it's your best… so gentle… and the only one… friend…

Their kiss had already crossed a line from being subtle to passionate. Gakupo's hands were caressing Kaito's blue hair; Kaito was trying to hold on to Gakupo's shoulders. In a flurry of excitement, the hood slid down from Gakupo's head and the soft purple strands of hair tumbled down his shoulders.

There was a sound of astonished and admiring sighs and shouts in the café. But, the two of them stopped only when numerous cameras started snapping enthusiastically around.

"Kaito, we are leaving," Kamui tossed money on the table. He grabbed Shion's hand, who was still trying to catch his breath, and bravely elbowed his way to the entrance pulling Kaito along.

"Sick perverts!" Samurai was cursing while they walked along the street powdered with snow, "Get your own life!"

Kaito was following quietly, barely keeping pace with him. He was still uncertain about what happened, but realized it had already happened!

"Kaito…?" Gakupo asked slowing down a bit and turning to Shion.

"А… А-achoo!" Kaito sneezed hiding his face with sleeves. Kamui jumped.

"Kai-kun! I… wait," Gakupo took off his jacket and put it on Kaito.

"There, better now," he said contentedly, pulling the hood over Kaito's head.

"But you will be cold, won't you," Kaito looked embarrassed, Gakupo's jacket still held his warmth…

"No way I would," Kamui smiled and hugged Kaito, "Together we'll keep warm!"

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Gakupo…"Kaito started hesitatingly, "You and I… And you… But Luka… And we… everybody saw… This is wrong!.."

"Kaito," breathed out Gakupo, leaning to him and almost touching Kaito's cheek with his lips, "It's been so long I wanted to tell you…"

They stopped in the middle of the street. Snow was falling gracefully and covering all grey concrete. Kaito was surprised that nobody tried to bother them here… Or probably because there was barely anyone around?

"…I love you, Kaito," Kamui whispered finally touching his lips, kissing him second time.

Despite the cold, Kaito felt hot…

"…and I do, too… I think…" Kaito replied quietly when their kiss was over, he realized it was true. He did love Gakupo.

"You… you are so adorable," Gakupo smiled, "Let's go home?.."

Kaito nodded leaning closer to his lover. He still could not believe it how it all happened, but deep inside he knew that everything was going right… Now he would not be alone any more!

They came back to the Singing House only in the evening, both a bit flushed, embarrassed but happy like crazy. Kaito wanted this to last forever… But then they opened the door.

"Ah! There HE IS! Cheater!" Luka's scary voice was on the verge of hysteria, Kaito shrinked.

Luka actually did not look that nice – all disheveled, torn T-shirt and a horrible black eye. The same looking shiner was on Meiko's face, they had probably had lots of fun beating up each other. Nearby was deliriously smiling Miku, the shining hatchet behind her back. Len was watching them angrily from the stairs. Gloomy Rin showed up in the kitchen door. Kaito shivered in horror.

"THIS, WHAT IS THIS?!" Meiko bellowed, shoving her phone to Kaito's face, he noticed some social network page open, flashing a large photo - Gakupo and himself kissing.

'Shit, so fast?! It's been only a few hours!' Kaito thought desperately.

"Eh… this…" Kaito started but did not finish.

"HOMOS!" roared Meiko getting back her broken bottle.

"Perverts!" Luka growled taking out her tuna.

"Kill…" Miku said happily, taking off the turquoise ribbon from the hatchet. Kaito gulped nervously.

"And I… I believed you!" Rin sobbed and slammed the kitchen door.

"Homo – it'd be even okay," shouted Len, "I'd be only happy! But this Kamui! Kaito, I'm … I am hotter than him! And I am much sexier! I can even be on top if you want!"

There was dead silence. All eyes were on Len. He blushed hotly and rushed to Rin, to the kitchen. Everybody again turned to a couple standing at the front door. Gakupo instinctively pushed Kaito behind his back.

"I'm gonna distract them," he whispered to Kaito, "When the fight starts, there will be open way for you. Run to your room and lock whatever you can."

"But Gak…"

"Do what I say!" Kamui snap taking out his katana in one skillful movement. "My Kaito… Run! Now!"

Gakupo pushed Kaito towards the stairs and dashed to Miku and Luka. On his way, he gracefully knocked out the bottle from Meiko's hand. Kaito was already on the stairs when he heard someone trying to break through the front door.  
The Elder Shion's threatening voice screamed, "KAITO! I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE! YOU BETTER GET OUT OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LONG-HAIRED SUCKER'S ASS!"

Kaito locked his room and tumbled onto his bed covering his head with hands, trying to silence the battle downstairs. Akaito had already blasted the door and screaming violently rushed to fight.

'It's not true! No! This cannot be!' Kaito thought desperately, 'Gakupo… He will get killed there!'

Kaito rushed to the door but someone was faster. The door shook with fierce blow.

"Kaito… Kaito… My Kaito…" Miku's voice was singing on the other side, "Soon, oh so soon… together… Forever!"

Kaito hid behind the bed trying to calm down. It did not work though. Only Gakupo's jacket, which he still had on, could warm him a bit…

"Why?! Why me?!" Kaito lost nerve felling his cheeks all wet with tears, "Me – fine, but why Gakupo has to suffer?.."

When the door was about to break, Kaito screamed, "Master, stop this!"

The world around him froze. All sounds disappeared, time stopped.

"Hello again, Shion," Kaito heard a familiar voice behind. He turned around and saw Master who was obviously enjoying stretching and flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, I did tell you we were going to meet again! By the way, are you sure you don't want to look at my abs?"

Kaito came rushing up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Bring. All. Back!" He growled. Master blinked in surprise.

"Why back? Weren't you all alone back then? Weren't you desperate? Was there anyone who loved you?" Master asked but then thought and added, "Except me, of course!"

Kaito gave it some thought.

"No, nobody loved me," he agreed after a moment of silence, "But now everything is not right… Now I myself… um… anyway, bring it all back how it was!"

Master gazed at him. Then he smiled.

"My little Kaito grew up!" Master sounded touched. He came up closer, "Fine. I will turn the time back but it will cost…"

Not finishing his words, he drew Kaito close and his lips hungrily pierced Kaito's. Kaito tried to resist but after a while, he understood it was useless. Finally, Master let the vocaloid go. Kaito, feeling familiar dizziness, fell on the bed. The last words he heard were, "Don't cry any more… My Kaito!"

…On morning of 14th of February Kaito woke up, the bright sun shining in his face. He got up and realized he was in his own bed, in his ordinary pajama.

"His jacket…" Kaito thought sadly, "It is… gone."

He got down to breakfast, all thoughts and glum. He did not reply to Meiko's usual ritual greeting, ignored the twins' teasing… Even Miku's shy smile left him indifferent.

Kaito was eating his ice cream and noticed neither Len's longing looks nor Rin's embarrassment or Meiko's blush…

"Is there anything wrong?" Miku suddenly asked him, breaking silence at the table.

"What?" Kaito looked up in surprise, "Ah, no, nothing…"

He just could not say openly that his only one beloved was somewhere far away… at the concert. They were eating in silence. And it was extraordinary for the Singing House.

"Niichan," Len asked Kaito bashfully when they were left alone in the kitchen.

"Yes, Len-kun?" Kaito finally got distracted from his sad thoughts.

"Thi… This is for you!" Len squeaked, gave a decorated packet to Kaito and blushing hotly ran away.

Kaito opened the present and… right there closed it down in horror. A yellow dildo stringed with a ribbon, hearts all over and a banana-shaped greeting card with green 'Let's date!' scribbled on it? No way!

Kaito smiled and then suddenly stood still. Wait! Did Len… actually love him?

Kaito sighed and put his hand in the pocket… and in amazement pull out a handkerchief which mysteriously appeared to be there. Embroidered hearts all over! Kaito smelled it – the fabric reeked of orange…

So, it means Rin, too?!

Kaito giggled nervously and all of a sudden felt some movement behind. He got pushed against the wall and got a very hot and very drunk kiss.

"Don't get too excited, it's just… a gift for St Valentines!" Meiko whispered, winked and left swaying her bottle.

'Did hell freeze over?!' Kaito thought in shock. He barely got over when his phone started ringing, 'Hiyama Kiyoteru' read the screen. Kaito shrugged and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Thousand yen, Shion!" Hiyama started in dreary voice, "One thousand! But I am willing to let it go!"

"Wha..?" Kaito asked again, totally freaked out.

"Ted's throwing a party tonight and if you go with me, I'll be so kind to forgive you..."

Kaito didn't listen. He dropped his phone and rushed to the front door.

"I have to… I have to tell Gakupo…" He kept thinking in panic, "I have to go to his concert… and tell him! I have to tell him that I…"

Kaito was about to pull the door handle when the door flew open. Gakupo stood there breathing heavily after long run. His long hair was wind-blown and clothes messy…

"Gakupo… what are you…?"

"Kaito, please listen to me," Gakupo started hastily, "You are absolutely fabulous vocaloid… So cute and gentle… and your amazing voice… Your blue hair always smells like ice cream…"

"Gakupo…" Kaito was on the verge of tears.

"Hear me out first," Gakupo asked and went on, "You always support me, always by my side… And I wanted to tell you, that it would a shame to spend this day without you!.."

Kamui carefully took Kaito's hand.

"Well," he added sadly, 'you won't understand, maybe even call me a pervert, but I want to tell you something…"

"I also, also want to tell you something, Gakupo!" Kaito shouted in excitement holding tightly samurai's hand.

"First I…"

"No! I too…"

"Don't cut me off! You don't even know what it is about!" Kamui raised his voice. Kaito smiled.

"What if…" He offered, "What if we say it together?"

"But…" Gakupo shook his head,"You don't know what I want…"

"Let's do it!" Kaito insisted. "Gakupo, please!"

"Fine," Samurai surrendered, "On the count of three. One… two…"

Both of them could hear nothing but own heartbeat. Now, the world around them did stop. They took a breath and looking into each other's eyes, together they had it,

"I love you!.."


End file.
